


I Wanna See How Red Your Face Can Get

by AKA_SteveAngel



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gentle Daryl Dixon, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Spooning, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_SteveAngel/pseuds/AKA_SteveAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Glenn get drunk when they get to the CDC. Glenn is happy about showering and wine. Daryl is also happy about showering and wine. But will Glenn be happy about showering, wine, and Daryl Dixon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna See How Red Your Face Can Get

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching season 1 and reading some of the Daryl/Glenn fics on this site and got inspired.

“I wanna see how red your face can get.”

Glenn laughed at the comment and kept drinking the glass of wine in front of him. He hadn’t had alcohol in so long that he knew that he’d be drunk in no time. But the wine was good and he wanted to forget the world. After they were done dinner, Dr. Jenner showed them to the living quarters. As soon as he mentioned hot water Glenn was off to find a shower. A real shower! Not a quick sponge bath in a bucket of water used by 10 other people. 

When he walked into the room he selected, Glenn immediately ran to the shower, grinning from ear to ear when he saw that there was also soap, shampoo, and conditioner. He turned on the water and let it warm up. He quickly stripped down, took a few mouthfuls of wine from the bottle he’d smuggled out of the kitchen and got in the shower. It felt amazing. The water bouncing off his body and running down over his sore joints and muscles was an incredible feeling. He heard the door to his room open and close. “This room is taken!” He called out. 

“I know.” A deep, scratchy voice spoke and Glenn knew immediately that it was Daryl. Glenn turned to see Daryl and furrowed his eyebrows. “Dude, I’m naked. What are you doing in here?” Daryl picked up the wine and easily gulped down half of what was left. Without another word Daryl started to strip out of his clothes. Glenn just stood in the shower, watching the other man strip. He didn’t know what to do or say. He honestly was a little scared of Daryl. Once Daryl was completed naked, he just stood outside the shower. Glenn couldn’t help but look over the other man. It’s kinda like when you’re next to a guy at urinal and you peek to check out his junk. It’s a guy thing.

Daryl was surprisingly toned with some scars and scratches visible over his chest and abs. Glenn licked his lips, unbeknownst to himself. Daryl smirked and stepped into the shower with the other man. Glenn put up his hands in weak protest. Daryl just laughed. “Don’t try to tell me you ain’t thought about it. Been a while since either of us got any action. It’s about damn time, don’t ya think?” Glenn listened intently to the other man. He was right. It had been a while since he’s gotten any. And let’s face it, zombie apocalypse or not he was a hot blooded man with needs. 

Glenn shook his head a bit. “Yeah, ok, that’s all true but…we’re men.” Daryl laughed. “Yeah, and? Men have sex with other men. It’s no big deal.” Daryl reached for the wine and took another swig before offering the bottle to Glenn. He took the bottle and chugged more than he should have. “But I’ve never…I just…” Glenn let out a long, deep sigh. “I’ve never been with another man before.” Glenn blushed and bit his bottom lip as he looked up Daryl. Surprisingly, the usually tough redneck smiled sweetly and soothingly ran a hand through Glenn’s dripping hair. “Don’t worry ‘bout a thang, sweet cheeks. I’ll take the lead.” Daryl smirked and pulled Glenn closer to him. “So, you in or you out?”

Glenn chewed his bottom and thought for a moment. He really needed to get off and if he passed this up who knows how long it’d be before he had another shot with anyone. Even though Glenn had always been curious about being with another man he’d never acted on it. Each day could be his last so what’s the harm in trying new things? And to be honest, if he were going to act on his curiosities before, he probably wouldn’t have gotten a man as ruggedly handsome as Daryl. He took one last swig of wine from the bottle and nodded. “I’m in.”

Glenn grinned and pressed his body flush against Glenn’s before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to the other man’s lips. Daryl’s lips were surprisingly soft and full. They felt nice against Glenn’s lips. Glenn titled his head a bit to deepen the kiss. He was surprised at how gentle Daryl was being. He definitely wasn’t complaining. Daryl wrapped his strong around Glenn, one hand snaking up his back, the other finding his way to Glenn’s ass. Glenn let out a soft moan when Daryl squeezed his ass and pulled him closer, making their cocks rub against each other. 

Glenn was starting to get turned on and fast. He parted his lips a bit when he felt Daryl’s tongue probe against them. Without even thinking Glenn wrapped his arms around Daryl’s neck as they both slipped their tongues into each other’s mouths, moaning and tasting one another. Suddenly Daryl pushed Glenn back against the shower wall. “Lesson number one.” With a smirk and wink Daryl got on his knees in front of Glenn and practically laughed when he saw the wide eyed expression on the younger man’s face. Daryl wrapped his hand around Glenn’s half hard cock and stroked him softly.

Glenn licked his lips and tried to keep quiet. As much as he tried soft moans and squeaks escaped his lips anyway. When Glenn was a bit harder, Daryl wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, making Glenn jump and groan loudly. “Fuck, Daryl. You’re good at this.” Daryl laughed a bit and pulled back. “Honey, I’m just gettin’ started.” He winked before taking as much of Glenn’s cock in his mouth as he could, pushing Glenn’s hips back against the wall so he couldn’t thrust. It was driving Glenn crazy. It’d been so long since he had this kind of contact and he didn’t think he was gonna last very long. Just when he thought Daryl was take him over the edge, he stopped and stood up. 

Glenn actually whimpered and looked at Daryl confused. “It’s your turn. Lesson number one. On your knees.” Daryl stepped back a bit as Glenn slowly slid down to his knees. Daryl was completely hard. His cock was long and thick and Glenn didn’t quite know how he was gonna handle it. He wrapped a shaky hand around Daryl’s cock and looked up at the other man as he flicked his tongue against the tip of his cock. Daryl sighed softly and licked his lips. “Mm, good…keep goin’.” Glenn nodded and opened his mouth, letting Daryl’s cock slip past his lips and teeth and press against the back of his throat. Glenn gagged a bit but didn’t pull off. He just took things slower, bobbing his head just like Daryl had done to him. Daryl put a hand on the back of Glenn’s head and moaned. “Oh, fuck, yeah. Suck that cock good, baby.”

Glenn wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or if it was Daryl calling him ‘baby,’ but he really started going at it, taking a little more of Daryl’s cock into his mouth every few bobs. He was able to take a little over half of Daryl’s member into his mouth. Glenn was surprised at the salty taste of Daryl’s precum on his tongue. With a slight tug on his hair, Daryl pulled Glenn back and motioned for him to stand. “Damn, boy. You’re gonna be good at that in no time.” He smirked and pumped some body wash into his hand and spread it over his cock. “Think you can take this in your ass?” Glenn bit his lip and nodded. “Well I certainly want to try.” Daryl laughed and spread the leftover body wash over his fingers and told Glenn to turn around and push his ass back.

“Lesson number two. Tell me if this hurts too much, ‘kay?” Glenn nodded and braced for what was next. Daryl ran a finger down Glenn’s ass crack until he got to his hole. He circled his finger around the puckered flesh for a moment before slowly slipping one finger inside the tight heat. Glenn scrunched his face a bit. It didn’t hurt but it was uncomfortable. But only for a minute. Daryl moved his finger around and within seconds it felt nice. “Mm, that’s good. Another.” Daryl smirked and slipped another finger inside Glenn. That one hurt a bit. Daryl could sense this so he moved his fingers much slower as he started to scissor them, loosening Glenn up more. After a couple minutes Glenn was pushing his hips back so Daryl took this as a sign a slipped a third finger inside the other man. Glenn let out a moan that was a mixture of pleasure and pain. “You want me to stop?” Glenn shook his head. “No, god, no. I just need a minute.” Once he felt ready Glenn nodded and Daryl started thrust all three fingers in and out, scissoring and curving them to try to find Glenn’s spot. After a few minutes of this Glenn moaned and pushed his hips back even more. “Daryl…I’m ready. I’m ready.”

Daryl immediately pulled his fingers out and just as quickly pushed his head against Glenn’s hole. “Ya sure?” Glenn nodded. “Yes. I am.” Glenn braced as Daryl started to push into him. He felt like he was being split in half but at the same time it felt amazing. Though Glenn was in pain, he waited until Daryl was completely inside him before asking him to stop. Daryl was doing everything possible to stop from pounding the shit out Glenn. Daryl had fucked a few girls that were virgins. But none of them could compare to the feeling of Glenn’s virgin ass. It was incredible. Like heaven on earth in the midst of this living hell. 

Once Glenn choked out a ‘go’ Daryl went. He pulled out before slowly pushing back in, eliciting moans, groans, whimpers, and ‘oh god’s from Glenn. Once Daryl could feel that Glenn had loosened a bit, he started to thrust a bit faster. Glenn gasped and arched his back. “Fuck…Daryl, oh god, don’t stop.” Daryl repositioned his hips so he could thrust into Glenn’s spot. He knew he’d found it when Glenn cried out and clawed at the shower wall. “Fuck! Oh my fucking god, Daryl, do that again.” Daryl smirked and did as he was told, thrusting in Glenn’s spot over and over again. Glenn reached down and started to stroke his cock. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum, Daryl. Oh god!” With that Glenn clenched around Daryl’s cock and came hard, spraying his load over the shower wall. Seconds later, Glenn could feel Daryl cum inside him. “Fuck. Damn I ain’t cum that hard in a long ass time.” Daryl slowly pulled out of Glenn and turned the other man’s head to give a few soft pecks on the lips. “Was it good for you?” Glenn turned and winced a bit, nodding. “Yeah it was. Though I think I’m gonna feel it tomorrow.”

Daryl laughed as he washed himself in the now cold shower stream. He got out when he was done so Glenn could finish. Glenn assumed that since Daryl had gotten what he wanted that he would just leave and it would be like nothing happened. Glenn finished up and stepped out, surprised to find Daryl laying in his bed. Glenn walked over and climbed into the bed next to Daryl. Another surprise, Daryl spooned against Glenn, making the younger man smile. “I just want ya to know, that I wasn’t usin’ ya. I do care about you, Glenn.” Glenn smiled and turned to face Daryl. “I care about you too.” Daryl held Glenn close and the two fell asleep in each other’s arms. Glenn didn’t know about Daryl, but that night was the first he’d slept well since joining the group and he had a feeling that if things progressed he’d be sleeping a hell of a lot better from now on.


End file.
